disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pascal
Pascal is Rapunzel's best friend and confidante, and is one of the tritagonists in Disney's 2010 animated film Tangled, ''the other being Maximus. Biography Pascal is a true and loyal friend to Rapunzel. Even though he can't communicate verbally, it is clear that he is one of the driving forces in helping Rapunzel see that she needs to leave the tower. Pascal is constantly cheering her up, rooting her on, and refusing to allow her to take steps backwards. Since he is a chameleon he can change color, usually to express his mood. Appearances Tangled Pascal is first introduced playing hide and seek with Rapunzel. At this time it is shown the Pascal also wants Rapunzel to leave the tower but due to Mother Gothel seems impossible. Whenever Gothel appears, Pascal blends into the background to hide. Pascal also joins Rapunzel in her chores, playtime, and painting. When Pascal finally convinces Rapunzel to leave the tower, she is harshly screamed at by Gothel for having such a ridiculous dream. Along with Rapunzel, Pascal is heartbroken. When Rapunzel and Pascal are intruded by Flynn Rider (aka Eugene Fitzherbert), he becomes extremely protective and suspicious of him but eases up when he becomes their ticket out of the tower. During their adventure outside, Pascal constantly watches Eugene. When Rapunzel is tricked by Gothel, Pascal sadly joins her as she returns to the tower. When Rapunzel finally realizes who she really is, she confronts Gothel. After Gothel reveals her true colors, she ties Rapunzel and stabs Eugene. Pascal attempts to help but is kicked to the other side of the room by Gothel herself. When Pascal realizes Rapunzel must give up her freedom to save Eugene, he is saddened greatly. When Eugene cuts Rapunzel's hair taking away it's power, Mother Gothel ages and Pascal trips Gothel making her fall out the window and turns into dust during the long fall. As Rapunzel's crying tears save Eugene, Pascal joins Rapunzel and Eugene as they join the royal family. Tangled Ever After Maximus and Pascal are responsible for the loss of Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding rings when one of Pascal's stray petals falls into Maximus' nose. Maximus, who is holding the rings, then sneezes, causing the rings to rolled away and disappear. After having visions of everyone in attendance becoming upset at the loss of the rings and of an explosion destroying the entire kingdom, the pair then endeavor on a comedic journey to retrieve them. Maximus runs off to retrieve one of the rings while Pascal chases down the other. The journey ends up turning the entire kingdom (except the chapel) upside down, including the decorations and celebration process. In the end, they retrieve both rings and return just in time for to groom and bride to exchange the strangely clean rings (Pascal and Maximus are covered in tar when they snuck back in). After the ceremony is finished, Maximus and Pascal relax, but Maximus accidentally bumps a cart carrying a wedding cake, causing it to roll down the hall and out of sight. Just then, Eugene asks 'who wants a piece of cake?', causing Pascal and Maximus to freeze in fear. Other appearances Disney Parks Pascal's likeness can be found in a few places. In Epcot, during the film's promotion, Pascal was seen watching the Rapunzel Tower display in World Showcase. A miniature Pascal statue can be seen near Rapunzel and Flynn Rider meet and greet locations. Pascal is also seen as apart of the Disney Princess decor in ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade. Pascal and other chameleons like him can be seen hidden throughout the Magic Kingdom Fantasyland's Tangled themed restrooms. Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream Pascal was seen around Rapunzel's entrance living the same role as he did in the film. Video Games Pascal was part of the Rapunzel add-on costume in the Disney Universe game. Pascal also appears in the Tangled based stage of Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure. Recent scans have confirmed that Pascal will make an appearance in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. Trivia *The name "Pascal" comes from the Latin word "paschalis", which translates as (relating to) Easter. This came from the Hebrew word "pesach", which refers to the Passover. *Pascal is actually based on a real chameleon, owned by one of the workers. The day the directors were trying to find a name, the worker said she named her chameleon Pascal, so they took the name. *During the opening to the movie, when it shows Rapunzel as a little girl in her crib, there is a small plush green chameleon that closely resembles Pascal on the princess's mobile. *It's never explained how Rapunzel obtained Pascal in the first place. *Pascal for some reason is depicted with fixed eye sockets. Actual chameleons have eye sockets completely independent from their skulls and are therefore mobile. *Pascal serves a similar role as being a friend and protective sidekick to Rapunzel as Flit did for Pocahontas Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Tangled Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Royalty Category:Comedy Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Living characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Lizards Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Tritagonists Category:Article of the week Category:Animal Heroes Category:Animated characters